I'm Sorry!
by dee4lyf
Summary: Emerald makes a mistake and Cinder gives her a little disciplining and punishment for it. 'Little' being the relative term to the most powerful woman in the Vale criminal underground.


I'm sorry! 

What a day. Emerald lay in a detainment cell, tired and bored. The mission had gone so awry. He wasn't supposed to die! Still, Emerald was guilty, her hands still stained with blood under her nails. "He deserved it. He tried to kill _us _first." She muttered, staring up at the little glass porthole, her only view of the outside. True, the room wasn't cramped. There was a table at the center, a small cot and a lone light brightening the place from the ceiling but Emerald had other places she wanted to be. "Hey guards! How long till you let me out of here!" She yelled through the metal door, sitting on the edge of her cot. "We're under strict orders, ma'am." He replied through the porthole. "Orders? Who gave those orders? I'm higher ranked than you!" She yelled annoyed as the door opened, a woman in red walking in. "Me." 

Cinder stood at the doorway, wearing a rather revealing outfit which basically consisted of cloth with a hole cut for the head a few ties and ribbons here and there, a long stretch of exposed skin going from armpit to though. "C-Cinder. I'm sorry, Ma'am. I didn't realize you were there." Emerald said, looking down respectfully, shaking at the knees ever so slightly. "Are you now? And what do you suppose you can do to rectify that?" Cinder asked, walking to Emerald and turning the dusky skinned woman's face up with two fingers on her chin. "Tukson is dead and we've paid the cleaners to remove all trace of you and Mercury from the scene." Emerald looked away, speechless. "No, apologies won't be enough this time, I'm afraid." Cinder cooed offhandedly as one of the guards entered, pulling along a metal cabinet on wheels, nodding politely before leaving, the door hissing to lock the two women inside. "And it would be a waste to let you stay here while you could be doing something productive. Your punishment will have to be something… quicker. Now. Be quiet." 

Without any complaint, Ember allowed herself to be put in a stockade, wrists pinned behind her head and her body bent at a 90 degree angle. Knowing Cinder was still in the room, she stayed quiet, screwing her eyes shut. A loud hiss sounded and she gasped as the door opened though no one spoke to her, the room completely silent save for a wooden clunk behind her. 

The room fell still for quite some time, no sound other than the green haired woman's strained breathing or a stray sweat drop hitting the tiles. Emerald began to squirm. How much time had passed? A minute? An hour, maybe longer? Still, there was no hint of movement from Cinder who Emerald was sure was still in the room. No words, no breathing, no punishment, the one thing Emerald was grateful for. _Maybe this is my punishment. Just sitting here. She's going easy on me! _She thought excitedly, her hopes lifting that she wouldn't have to bear any torture to prove a point to the white fang. _Or she could be testing me!_ The thought sprung up in her head, shooting her hopes down. _She might be waiting for me to complain or something! Gah! Just get it over with!_

Emerald groaned as she woke up, having spent the night in that awful position. Well, it seemed like overnight to her. It could have just been a fifteen minute nap. She could never find out. _Crack! _The sound of slapping flesh rung out through the room, making Emerald yelp and strain against the stockade. _Crack! Crack! Crack! _Ember screamed at each spank on her round ass, feeling it sting, knowing that there would be red skin if her pants weren't there. "Learned your lesson yet?" Cinder's flawless voice asked, her heels clicking on the tiles as her crotch suddenly appeared in front of Emerald's face, only now noticing that the slightly see through cloth of her dress showed off the skinniest black thong she'd ever seen, the edges of Cinder's pussy lips peeking out the sides, turning her dark skin a shade of pink. "I don't think you have, Emerald." Cinder cooed seductively, stepping back to show the arrows manifesting in a small blaze of dust, holding the three in her hand. "Bite." She ordered, pressing one of the shafts between Emerald's lips. 

Feeling some spittle on her lip, Emerald bit into the arrow, blinking a she tasted the metal. Nervously, she watched Cinder until the goddess was out of her view. _Thwack! _Emerald's teeth gripped the shaft tightly as she felt her ass sting from a good whipping. Then they came one after another, the whips alternating between her left and right ass cheek. "Good girl. Take your punishment like a woman and I might go easy on you." Cinder laughed, accentuating her sentence with a sharp whip between Emerald's spread legs, making her scream and drop the arrow, breathing heavily. 

Kneeling, Cinder took the broad head and pressed it against Emerald's backside, the green haired girl sucking in a breath as she felt her shorts tear, revealing her polka dotted panties, those ripping as well, right down the ass crack. Emerald flushed completely, her ears red hot as she felt it. The soft caress of Cinder's hands on her red ass, the supple flesh quivering at each touch. "Ahn~" Emerald moaned as Cinder leaned in, pressing her tongue against the bottom of her slit, teasing her with that little bit of pleasure before cutting away a large hole, exposing all of Emeralds ass and cunny. She blushed. 

"Well, look at that. You're getting horny~" Cinder laughed, wiping some of Emeralds wetness with her finger, loudly slurping it before spanking again with the thin arrows until Emeralds ass was a lattice of crisscrossed welts. "It would be too cruel even for me to leave you like this." With that, Cinder leaned down, pressing the shaft painfully against Emerald's clit, her thighs clamping on the arrow. "Kyah! Cinder! Th-that's too much!" With a quick spank on sore flesh for motivation, Emerald's legs parted and dropped the glistening arrow into Cinder's awaiting hand. 

"Don't you dare talk back to me, Emerald." She growled, spitting on Emerald's backdoor before fellating one of the arrows, obviously on the blunt tip. "Let me enjoy myself." She laughed, giving the tight hole a kiss and lick, probing a centimeter of tongue inside before pushing the arrow into Emerald's ass, fletching tickling her rim. "C-Cindeeeeeeeeeeer!" She moaned, the thought of getting played with by her boss strangely turning her on. Painfully slowly, Cinder spun the arrow, letting the feathers tickle and caress Emerald's asshole as it gradually spiraled in a few inches, the deadly point sticking out comically. 

Not skipping a beat, Cinder began to lightly spanking and whip Emerald's pussy, spanking quickly and as fast as she could, keeping the strokes light. "Kyah!" Emerald screamed, eyes crossing as she savored the pain. She felt her womanhood get puffy, flushing pink with need and lust. "Oooooooooooh, Cindeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!" She moaned, feeling the brunette's cheek on her cheek, using it as a cushion while she idly spanked. 

"Oh my god!" 

Emerald's moan and yelp reached the ears of even the guards outside as the girl felt two fingers penetrate her pussy. Cinder laughed as she fingered the squirming girl, reveling in her sadistic ways, Emerald's masochism being a good compliment. "Ahh! Yes! Yes!" Emerald screamed in delight, her face contorted in both pleasure and pain as Cinder alternated slaps with finger thrusts. Eventually, a second arrow found its home inside Ember's pussy, this one pointed down, drops of wetness running down the shaft and falling off the arrowhead. 

"You're not yet done, pet." Cinder laughed, walking to the front of the stocks. Emerald looked up, noticing that Cinder was blushing too, hers more noticeable on her fair skin. "Such a kinky slut. Enjoying her punishment." Cinder laughed, slapping Emerald, making her eyes sting with tears. "Don't worry, child." The fire-y woman said, kneeling down and holding her chin, forcing Emerald to face her. "If you behave from now on, I'll only do this when you ask." She grinned, spitting on Emerald's face before leaning in to kiss her passionately, her tongue swirling against Emerald's, completely dominating the younger woman's mouth. 

Without Emerald's noticing, Cinder's slender hand crawled down her side, undoing the ribbon that held her dress together, leaving a cloth draped on her feminine shoulders. Smiling at the secrecy, Cinder slipped a hand against her thong, feeling it damp and hot. "I bet you're all horny and waiting to get fucked, slut." Cinder grinned, bitting Emerald's lip. "Y-yes, Miss….." Emerald moaned embarrassedly, her breathing strained and ragged in the stockade. 

Smiling and giving Emerald a peck on the lips, the only affection she'd show her for the rest of the week, Cinder stood, setting her heel on the stockade, her 'skirt' out of the way and slim thong right on Emerald's nose. Waiting a few seconds to let Emerald smell her sex, Cinder undid the knot on the thong's side, letting the loose garment fall to the floor, her perfect snatch clean shaven and quivering a centimeter from Emerald's soft lips. 

"Lick." 

Emerald didn't even let Cinder finish the command, Emerald attacked her pussy, lapping at the wet folds, making Cinder pull on her hair, pushing it against Emerald's soft lips. "Cinder…." Emerald moaned, her breath hot against the sensitive skin, burning even the firey criminal. "Emerald…" Cinder finally moaned back, feeling a tongue slip inside her, swirling around her entrance. She bucked, thrusting her hips against Emerald's face as she fondled herself with her spare hand, freeing her breast from the seductive dress and playing with it, squeezing the soft flesh and pulling the nipple till it poked out rock hard. "Mmmm… Yes…. Eat me out, slut!" She yelled, her thrusting getting faster and saliva rolling down her chin before she grit her teeth, sucking a breath as she wrapped her leg around Emerald's head, squeezing it in orgasm. 

She stayed that way for a few seconds, contorted around the dark skinned woman, fists balled in her green hair, pulling a bit. Cinder panted, shifting to lower her leg, smearing a good amount of femcum on Emerald's face in the process. "That…. Don't fail me next time." Cinder scolded, hastily fixing her dress, wordlessly leaving Emerald there, arrows in her holes, femcum smeared on her face, and a puddle of her own wetness on the floor under her. "That…. W-wow…." Emerald moaned, wondering what else she could do to 'upset' Cinder.


End file.
